My Dirty Little Secret
by Avaalon
Summary: Valerie Sommers has kept her past sealed and locked until A came came along to torment her and her friends. Add threatening texts, a missing father, old and new boys, and a girl who won't stay dead and you've got just a normal year in Rosewood.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ocs Valerie and Jess**

* * *

><p><strong>Pilot<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thunder roared outside Spencer's barn as the five girls inside giggled, passing around their drinks and oblivious to any danger lurking outside. Music blared from inside and Spencer took a sip from her drink when the lights started to flicker. The lights died out along with the music. All laughter ceased.<em>

_"Whoa what happened?" Emily asked as Aria pulled out her flashlight._

_"It must be the storm." Spencer reasoned as the five stood up. The barn door let out a squeak and all heads shoot up to stare._

_"Something's out there." Aria whispered. On the seat next to her perched a blonde haired girl hid a smile and stretched out further as the others tensed. The barn door slowly opened._

_"Guys." Hanna freaked out, her eyes never leaving the door. The girls gathered together, minus one who was shaking her head at her paranoid friends. The four started towards the door and something glass broke just outside making scream. Ignoring it, the four continued towards the open barn door. The girl on the couch let out a silent snort._

_Just how every horror movie ends, the green eyed beauty thought to herself as she continued to watch her friends in amusement._

_"Gotcha!" A girl in a yellow tank top jumped out in sight scaring the four friends as the other let out a laugh._

_"That's so not funny, Alison!" Spencer said as everyone joined in to laugh._

_"I thought it was hilarious, even Val was laughing." Alison smiled as she joined the other blonde girl. Valerie let out one more laugh before the other girls joined them back to where te seats were._

_"Ali, did you download the new beyoncé?" Hanna asked as they settled down. Alison let out a sigh, a smile still present on her lips._

_"Not yet," She admitted._

_"I'm loving her new video," Emily said. Valerie watched as Alison's eyes started to twinkle._

_"Maybe a little too much, Em," Alison said, giving Emily an 'innocent' look. Alison handed the cup to Valerie._

_"Your turn. Go on. We all know how you like your drinks Val," Alison sang, her eyes keeping contact with Valerie's. Valerie gave her a bemused look to pass it off. Alison knew she didn't drink. At least not anymore. She quickly passed the cup to Aria._

_"I'll pass." Her lips twitched upward as she remained eye contact with the blonde. Aria, Emily, and Hanna gave her a confused look before Aria gulped it down._

_"Careful, Aria," Spencer laughed along with the others, "Take too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets." Valerie gave Spencer a thankful look for diffusing the attention else where. The only people who knew about her little secret were Spencer and Alison and having the latter know about it was unintentional. Spencer gave her a knowing smile in return before their attention was directed towards Alison._

_"Friends share secrets," Alison said causing everyone to sober up quickly, "That's what keeps us close. Drink up." The girls cheered Aria on as she took another sip of her drink. Before everyone knew it, they were all asleep. Valerie felt something in the pit of her stomach, like something bad had just happened. She blinked her eyes awake and saw that Aria was waking up as well. Valerie pointed at Emily, telling Aria to wake her up as she did the same to Hanna._

_"Where's Ali and Spencer?" Hanna asked still half asleep. Aria and Valerie exchanged worried looks._

_"We don't know." Aria said as Valerie tugged down her oversized t-shirt and walked towards the door._

_"Spence?" Valerie called out as she saw her best friend arrive back. She glanced behind her to see if the blonde was there too. "Where's Ali?"_

_"She's gone." Spencer answered as she got closer._

_"What do you mean she's gone?" Valerie asked, worry creeping up on her._

_If this is some sick joke-, Valerie thought._

_"I've looked everywhere for her," Emily and Hanna glanced up in worry, "I think I heard her scream."_

"So wait, your meeting Melissa's fiance tonight?" Valerie's emerald eyes danced in amusement as she talked to Spencer on her phone.

"Yeah trust me, I'm not exactly excited to meet Mr. and Mrs. Perfect," Spencer laughed on the other line.

"You think he's as uptight as Melissa?" Valerie joked as walked down the stairs of her house.

"No one is as uptight as Melissa," Spencer said seriously making Valerie chuckle. The sound of the front door opening and closing was heard.

"Hey, I think Jess is home, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Valerie hung up the phone before walking down the hallway to see her aunt sprawled across the couch.

"Rough day?" Valerie asked joining on the seat across. Jess let out a groan.

"No one's hiring, and we can't live off on just you're grandparents inheritance." The strawberry haired woman as she sat up and looked at her niece in concern.

"You seen the news?" She asked cautiously. Valerie hugged her arms around her body.

"Yeah, I can't it's been a year." Valerie sighed before glancing up at a framed picture. There was an older woman with curly caramel hair with a blonde haired man, both hugging a girl with pigtails and a missing tooth. Jess stared up at the picture as well. It's been four months since they both lost her sister and Valerie's mother to a car accident. Her no good father went on a bender after losing the love of his life. The two haven't heard from him since. Jess glanced back at her niece. So many losses at such a yound age. Jess walked over to her and placed a kiss on her head.

"I'm gonna start dinner."

* * *

><p>"Is that Hanna?" Aria's eyes grew wide as she stared at the new and improved blonde in shock<p>

"She's the "it" girl now." Emily said as they both watched as Mona entered as well. And where there's Hanna, there's Mona." Aria's eyes grew wider

"That's Mona?" She asked and Emily nodded.

"Can you believe it?" Emily said.

"Wow," Aria managed to get out, "Talk about a makeover." Hanna glanced their way and waved only to turn her head away from them. Aria gave a look of confusion.

"What's up with her?" Aria asked glancing at the two, "You two fighting?"

"We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Aria. We all fell out of touch with each other," Emily explained as Spencer walked in and slightly smiled at Hanna.

"They're not so close anymore either," Emily admitted sadly.

"So they're friendly, but not friends," Aria realized as a familiar green eyed blonde walked through the doors as well, her head held high, curls casscading down softly past her shoulders. "Well what about Val and Spence?" Emily glanced at the two as Valerie took her spot behind Spencer.

"They've been as close as before, if not closer," Emily said as Aria looked at the two, "Before Ali, it was always just the two of them."

"You said they got closer?" Aria asked, "Was it after Ali, you know..." Emily shook her head.

"Aria, Valeria lost her mom to a car accident," Aria looked shocked at the news, "It was only a couple of months ago, her dad has been MIA and her aunt Jess had to come in. Her and Spencer have kind of been insperable." Aria bowed her head in, her heart aching for her petite friend. The new teacher, Mr. Fitz walked into the classroom and wrote his name on the board before turning around.

"Holy crap." Valerie glanced up at the young teacher to see his attention on her old friend.

"Did you know she was back?" Valerie whispered to Spencer who shook her head as she glanced back at Aria as well. Aria glanced up only to see everyone staring at her when her phone rang out.

"Sorry." She apologized before glancing at her phone.

"Uh, I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher," He said. Valerie narrowed her eyes on Aria's phone as the brown haired girl tensed up in her seat. She saw her mouth whisper one thing.

Alison.

* * *

><p>"Do you wanna eat out tonight?" Jess asked as she poured her coffee out in a mug. Valerie gave shrug as she bit into her apple, her eyes focused on the book in front of her.<p>

"Val," Jess sighed, "I'm really trying here." Valerie sighed placing her book down.

"I'm sorry. It's been kind of hectic with the papers," Valerie said glancing out the window, "Even when she's not here, she's still here." Jess smiled in understanding as she opened the door.

"Well, I'm here when you need me," Jess said before jokingly put on a stern face, "I want you home right after school understand? Then we can go out to eat. Good enough?" Valerie let out a laugh.

"Very parental yes," She said putting a thumbs up for approval. Jess smiled.

"Be a good girl for me okay?" Jess yelled out as she left the house. Valerie smiled and shook her head when her phone vibrated on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and frowned.

Keeping dear aunt Jessie in the dark Val? If only she knew how much of a 'good girl' you used to be.

-A

Valerie tensed before turning off her phone and heading out the door.

* * *

><p><em>A mop of blonde hair pulled the petite girl through the crowd of drunk people and up the stairs into his empty bedroom. The both had more than enough drinks.<em>

_"How many people are down there?" Valerie giggled as she tried to balance herself, taking the last few sips from her cup. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist as she felt a pair of lips smile against her neck before it started placing small kisses. She let out a gasp, dropping the empty red cup onto the ground and moving her hand up from his chest to his shoulders._

_"Who cares," He growled as her grip on his shoulder tightened. Valerie let out a gasp as he found her sweet spot, right where her heart beat was. He moved his mouth from her neck to her pouty lips._

_"Tell me to stop," He whispered, his words echoing off her lips, "Tell me you wanna leave, and this will never happen." She opened her eyes and glanced at his blue eyes that bore into her emerald ones._

_"No," She whispered before letting her lips touch his, "I don't want you to stop." She mumbled against his lips. He roughly pushed his lips against hers in a state of drunken need. Neither of them noticing a familiar blue eyed blonde female standing at the door before she left. Wrapping her legs against his waist, he pushed her up against the bedroom wall as he deepened the kiss. He moved his head down to her neck, running his nose against the soft skin before placing his mouth on the sweet spot of her supple skin. Valerie let out a quiet moan as her grip on his bicep tightened._

_In a state of weakness, she sighed out his name, "J-jason."_

* * *

><p>Valerie and Spencer sat just outside the gates of the Hasting's home, both staring down at Valerie's phone.<p>

"Spence, no one knows about Jason, or the drinking or-" she cut her self off before taking a deep breath "no one but you and Alison and unless the dead can start walking and texting, someone's messing with us," Valerie bit out as she ran a hand through the curly mess that sat on top of her head.

"Someone knows our secrets, secrets that only Ali knew about," Spencer shook her head, frustrated at the fact that this was one of the few things she didn't have the answer to. After the two confided in each other about A, Valerie decided to text Hanna to join them just incase A left her a message too. Valerie let her head fall on her best friend's shoulder.

"Just as we're one step closer to normality, someone's gotta push us 10 steps back," Valerie sighed. Just as they got up police sirens and ambulances passed their way and onto the house across from them. Spencer and Valerie exchanged glances before getting up fully on their stared at the cops surrounding what once was the Dilaurentis home. Spencer grabbed Valerie's hand in an instant as the two watched them pull out a body. A car pulled up and Aria stepped out. She glanced behind her and saw her two old friends and made her way quickly towards them. Aria stood at Valeri's left as the three held back tears.

"I heard the cops took Hanna to the police station today." Aria broke the silence.

"Wait," Valerie looked at Aria in shock.

"You don't think she'd ever talk about-"

"The Jenna thing?" Hanna cut Spencer off as she joined the three, "We made a promise."

* * *

><p>"I'll come by and pick you up okay?" Jess said as she dropped her niece off at the funeral. Jess would've came along had she been a resident at Rosewood longer than 4 months, she felt as if she were intruding on something meant for the original town residents. Valerie didn't trust herself to speak so she opted for nodding instead as she walked up the steps of the church. She walked up to a hug fest with the Fields and Hastins. Emily took note of her immedieatley and went to hug her blonde friend. The two held on tight before letting go, only to have Spencer grab her hand and squeeze it. The three met up with Hanna inside and Mrs. Dilaurentis led them up to the front to sit. Aria was the last to join them. Hanna held her hand as the others scooted down for more room.<p>

Valerie glanced behind them and was disappointed to not see a pair of familair blue eyes. She shook her head. How could she be so selfish to think of him at her dead friend's funeral.

"Poor Ali," Emily broke the silence as they stared at the coffin in despair.

"Can you believe what a scene this is?" Hanna let out a small smile.

"Alison would have loved it." Aria stated. Valerie let out a dry laugh.

"She would've thrived in it," Valerie said not taking her eyes off the coffin.

"Popular in life and death," Spencer said giving a humerless smirk. Hanna glanced at Emily, the one who seemed the most broken about this. She handed a phial of alcohol to her. Valerie, having sat in between Spencer and Emily, held her breath and kept her eyes forward. She didn't want to take the chance having a whif of alcohol.

"No thanks. I don't-" Emily denied.

"Today, I think you do," Hanna excused for her. A ring from Aria's purse caused the girls to look at the bag in terror. Spencer and Valerie tightened their grip on eachother.

"Anyone we know?" Hanna asked in suspicion.

"No, it's just my mom sending me a text," Aria looked at the other girls in suspicion as well, "Emily and I aren't the only ones Who got messages from A are we?" The hairs on the back of Valerie's neck stood up as she went and turned around.

"Oh my god, it's Jenna," She notified the other girls as they looked at the blind girl. Mrs. Dilaurentis took a seat behind them.

"Did you see that jenna marshall was here? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends." She said, compeltely oblivious to the girls' terrified expressions

"They weren't." Spencer answered.

Just as they left the doors of the church, they were stopped by Dectective Wilden.

"Emily," He called out to them, "Valerie, Spencer, Aria,.. and Hanna."

"Do we know you?" Valerie raised her eyebrow at the dectective, her walls of suspicion raising up.

"I'm detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim." What kind of person would question them just as they left said victim's funeral?

"Yeah, we were." Aria said putting on a blank face.

"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you." He said glancing suspiciously at each of their faces.

"We talked to the police when alison went missing." Spencer deflected.

"And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing persons investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer." With that, he left the five as they watched Jenna leave the funeral in a black car.

"Do you think he knows about?" Aria immediatley starts.

"No. How could he?" Hanna shook her head. Just then, their phones ring at once, like a domino effect.

"Oh, my god!" Aria looked at the text.

"It's from-"

"I got one too," Emily confirmed Hanna's statement.

"I'm still here, bitches," Valerie read.

"...And I know everything. A'."

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeey. I hope you guys liked this. Since it's Christmas Eve, I wanted to do a little writing and this is just a test run. If you guys like it or want me to continue just leave a review or follow and favorite it. Oh and tell me if you like it in third person or would you rather me write it in first person in Valerie's POV.<strong>

**The link to her outfits is here:** cgi/set?id=144157524

**But don't forget to leave any feed back, even if it's constructive critisiscim. Please if you don't like it, all you have to do is find a different story, I don't tolerate rude comments here. :)**

**P.S. this has been re-written.**

**xo**


	2. The Jenna Thing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc's Valerie and Jess Sommers**

**The Jenna Thing**

* * *

><p>After the funeral the five girls gathered at a table at the Apple Rose Grille, all discussing what just happened.<p>

"Why was Jenna there?" Aria asked looking at the four.

"I guess she's back." Spencer answered from her spot next to Valerie.

"That cop acted like we were suspects or something," Hanna added making Emily squirm a bit.

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily asked worriedly. Valerie pulled her lips into a thing line.

"Why should we look guilty? Okay, we did nothing wrong," Valerie pitched in.

"Except lie about the Jenna thing," Hanna muttered.

"We promised we'd never bring up the Jenna thing again, remember? It never happened," Spencer whispered, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Have you found a way to forget?" Aria asked looking at Spencer, "I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night."

"There's nothing to forget, it was an accident okay?" Valerie concluded, her eyes glancing at Hanna's flask before flashing back down towards the table. Hanna poured a drink in her glass, glancing over Valerie's shoulder.

"It's medicinal," Hanna explained to the old man at the table behind them, "Cramps!"

"I don't get it. How does "A" know something about me that only Alison knew?" Emily asked.

"Ali knew all of our secrets, but...We never knew any of hers," Aria said which made Valerie shift uncomfortably in her seat. Her mind instantly went back to Jason and the alcohol.

"I might know one," Valerie muttered, her finger tracing the outer rim of her glass. The girls looked at her to continue.

"Go on," Aria urged.

"Talk." Hanna demanded.

"It's probably not that big," Valerie waved it off.

"Val! No, you are not gonna drop a bomb like that and just clam up!" Aria looked at her before she sighed.

"She'd kill me before I could tell it to you guys," Valerie said.

"She's dead." Hanna bluntly said causing Emily to close her eyes, still fresh from the funeral.

"Ali was seeing some guy that summer," Valerie admitted in defeat.

"I knew she was keeping something from me!" The four girls looked at Emily in confusion, "From us."

"Well, why didn't she want us to know?" Aria asked moving her eyes from Emily to Valerie.

"He was an older boy, and I'm pretty sure he had a girlfriend," Valerie smiled slightly shaking her head.

"Who was it?" Emily asked curiously.

"I don't know, she never said," Valerie shrugged.

"That's only half the secret," Hanna scoffed.

"It's more than any of us ever got from her," Spencer defended her friend.

"How is that Ali told us nothing, and we told her everything?" Aria asked, steering back to the same topic again.

"Because she made us feel like we were something special," Valerie slightly scoffed. Alison always joked about them being sisters, both blonde, slim, and beautiful. She always had a need to make it out as if Valerie were her best friend, not Spencer's. For some reason, it made her feel good... like she was wanted despite Ali knowing her little thing with Jason.

"We were," Hanna lightly smiled.

"I miss that," Aria said sadly.

"Me too," Spencer said, looking at her friends.

"I miss Ali." Emily said, her eyes wondering the the floor, playing with the purple woven bracelet on her wrist.

"I can't believe you still wear that." Hanna commented, her eyes drifting from the bracelet to Emily.

"Ali still wears hers." Emily defended.

"Wore," Valerie corrected, the atmosphere still tense.

"When Ali didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must have happened, but there was always some part of me that imagined someday she'd just show up," Spencer confessed.

"Yeah. I used to think that maybe she'd just...Run off with some guy," The girls smiled at the thought, it seemed so... Ali.

"She was laying on a beach somewhere," Emily added.

"Or getting a tan out by the pool with that hot lifeguard, Hanna said putting a grin on each of their faces.

"What was his name again?" Valerie laughed.

"Who cares? "Save me!" The girls laughed for the first time since the funeral. But the laughing soon ceased when they heard a familiar clacking sound of a cane. Jenna Marshall entered the grille, oblivious to the five teenage girls staring at her, all a bit disturbed and tense. The girls quickly packed their bags left discreetly, each parting different ways.

* * *

><p>"Wanna get take out tonight?" Jess asked as her niece entered the kitchen. Valerie, in her field hockey uniform, quickly grabbed an apple and her bag.<p>

"Sure," Valerie grabbed her phone and paused at the door, "Are you heading out for a job interview again?" She took notice of her aunt's professional choice of clothing again.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see if they need an office worker down at the station," Jess said grabbing her car keys and headed towards the garage, "You going to Spencer's" Valerie nodded, "Don't push yourself too hard." Valerie smiled and waved on her way out.

* * *

><p>Valerie stood at the goal, her blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail; her green eyes glistened with determination.<p>

"Come on Hastings," Valerie yelled at her as she protected the goal, watching her friend eyeing the ball in front of her. She went for it, but Valerie gracefully blocked the ball.

"You want this or not?" Valerie teased, her voice raising once more. Spencer let out a laugh before shrugging back her shoulders once again, her field hockey stick hovering behind another ball. She swung her arm back, taking the shot, one that Valerie couldn't defend.

"She shoots, she scores," Valerie cheered as she spotted Emily and another brunette walking their way.

"Nice," Emily commented as the two joined the others, "So I hear you're gunning for varsity Captain." Valerie jogged from the goal to join Spencer by her side.

"Well, I have a shot, so..." Spencer shrugged.

"If a Hastings has a shot, she takes the shot," Valerie smiled proudly at her best friend.

"Is that a drinking game?" Emily's friend asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, it should be," Spencer joked, leaning on her hockey stick.

"Spencer, Valerie, this is Maya," Emily introduced the two to her new friend. Valerie and Spencer exchanged a knowing glance.

"Oh," They said simultaneously, both feeling sorry for the girl who now lives in the Dilaurentis house.

"Yeah. New girl who moved into dead girl's house," Maya said, cringing at her comment, "Can't believe I just said that."

"Can't believe you just said that," Valerie muttered, a little shocked at the comment.

"Yeah, I can't believe you just said that either," Spencer said, eyeing the girl in front of her.

"I think Brad Pitt and I are missing the same sensitivity chip," Maya joked, trying to ease the tension from her previous comment.

"It's fine. We're all trying to find a way to deal with it." Spencer said understandingly.

"Maya and I are going for some caffeine. Do you guys want to join?" Emily invited.

Spencer opened her mouth, about to agree when Valerie cut her off.

"We all know Spencer would kill for some," Valerie joked before turning to Spencer, "But this is your only time to practice." Valerie knew the pressure from being a Hastings, AP classes, numerous extracurricular, it was her job to keep Spencer in check, and Spencer greatly appreciated it.

"She's right, sorry," Spencer apologized,

"We'll catch you guys later," Emily smiled before her and Maya left. Spencer and Valerie continued to practice, moving back to their positions.

"Alright Hastings, eye on the ball."

* * *

><p>Just as Valerie and Spencer enter the school, freshly changed into their clothes the announcement went one.<p>

"Will the following students please come to the office: Emily Fields, Valerie Sommers, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, and Hanna Marin." The girls made eye contact as the hallway cleared and they gathered together. Doing so, Aria's phone went off.

"Wait. It's from "A." She looked at the girls in worry. Hanna looked over at her phone, reading aloud for them.

"Dead girls walking."

"So let's see... You thought you heard her scream," Wilden questioned Spencer as the girls sat on the couch across from him

"I-I said that, yeah," Spencer confirmed.

"And when you four woke up in the barn, Alison was gone, and so was Spencer," Wilden asked looking at the others.

"Yes, I woke up before them," Spencer cut in, "And I realized that Ali was missing, so..."

"So you went looking for her," Wilden looked at her expectantly.

"That's what she said so that's what happened," Valerie interrupted trying to cease the pressure on her friend.

"I got that," Wilden said eyeing the green eyed blonde for a moment, "So, what's up? Was this a slumber party, or...?" Valerie narrowed her eyes at the perverted comment.

"Is this an interrogation?" Spencer asked, her eyes determined to keep eye contact with the curious detective.

"No, just a routine follow-up. Why did you guys all fall asleep?" Wilden continued to question.

"Why else?" Valerie snapped at him, what kind of question was that?!

"I guess we were tired," Aria cut in, trying to divert the attention away from her irritated friend.

"Tired? Really," Wilde eyed each of them, noting how Emily looked away before picking out Hanna, "Is that how you remember it, Hanna?

"Yeah." Hanna answered with a bit of attitude.

"Yeah, you guys were tired," Wilden said, like he didn't believe them.

"Look, we've told you everything we know, just like we did the night she went missing," Spencer concluded.

"I know, and you see, the thing is, it's almost exactly what you said last year- Almost like it was rehearsed," Wilden commented making the girls tense up a bit.

"Like Spencer said, we've told you everything we know," Aria said.

* * *

><p>"He knows we're lying." Aria pointed out as they all met up at the cafeteria table.<p>

"Lying is not a crime." Hanna defended."

"It is when you're giving false statements to the police. It's called obstruction of justice," Spencer explained, her inner Hasting's knowledge coming out.

"Oh, please! We lied about drinking. But the truth that matters is we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night," Hanna said.

"We also know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her." Valerie cut in, her fork stabbing her fries.

"We should have told the police the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened," Emily said, feeling very guilty.

"I wanted to, remember?" She raised her eyebrows at them.

"Please, we could've done more than just told the police, we could've actually stopped Ali," Valerie pointed out.

"But we didn't," Spencer said, ceasing any further discussion about the topic, "And telling the police now about what happened to Jenna Isn't going to make her see again. It'll just ruin our lives." Just then, the sound of a cane tapping against the cafeteria floor was heard and the five girls turned around to see Jenna.

"Oh, my god, she's back in school too?" Hanna whispered staring at the blind brunette. Aria stood up abruptly, walking over to help the girl

"Jenna? Hey, it's- it's Aria. Do you... Want to come sit with us?" Aria offered, a smile growing on Jenna's face.

"Sure."

"Okay." Aria helped move Jenna to their table and quickly grabbed a chair for her.

"Thank you."

"So you're gonna be between Hanna and Emily, and Valerie and Spencer are right across from you." Aria explained.

"Thank you." Jenna smiled as Aria placed her tray down.

"Yeah. And here's a chair." She moved a chair for Jenna to sit down.

"So... This would be Alison's chair, right?" Jenna smiled at them as she settled down in her seat.

"No. We're not even sitting at that table." Emily explained, feeling a little uncomfortable at the mention of Alison.

"You know, she came to visit me in the hospital after the accident." Jenna told them which sparked the interest of the table.

"Did she?" Valerie asked curiously.

"Mm-hm. Everyone misunderstood Alison, but I knew exactly who she was," Jenna said ominously.

"When did you get back, Jenna? We heard that you were in Philadelphia, a school for the...Visually impaired," Spencer said, trying not to use the wrong word that would offend the brunette across from her.

"You can say "blind," Spencer. It's okay. It's not a dirty word," Jenna laughed as the table tensed and filled with silence.

"Wow. It's so quiet. You guys used to be the fun table. What happened to you girls?" Jenna let out a soft laugh as she took a sip of her orange juice.

_Emily's room was filled with feminine giggles as the six girls played around with different tops. Valerie laughed and pulled a pink top to her torso but shook her head in disapproval, instead she handed the top to Alison, someone she knew who could pull it off better. Alison smiled in thanks before pulling the top over her head. She stared in the mirror, the other girls completely oblivious to the smile she gave to Emily. But her smile soon faded as she whipped her body away from the mirror and moved towards the window._

_"I see you! Oh, my god, I can't believe it!" Alison turned back around towards the girls, her face easily showing disgust._

_"Who was it, Ali? What did you see?" Emily asked, immediately concerned._

_"He was in that tree, spying on us! I am so creeped out!" Alison let a shiver go through her, giving the girls a show._

_"Who was it?" Spencer asked._

_"It was that perv, Toby Cavanaugh," Alison confessed._

_"Toby? Are you sure?" Valerie asked to make sure._

_"Yes, I'm sure! He was right there! I bet he saw us all naked," That was the thing that made them completely believe Alison, how could they not? They were fifteen, completely naive to what was told to them._

_"Should we tell someone?" Aria asked worryingly._

_"I mean, we could," Alison said before a mischievous gleam that Valerie knew all to well showed up in her blue eyes, "But I have a better idea." The girls quickly made their way outside to Toby's backyard, where the shed was. Fireworks gleamed just above them._

_"Are we sure he's not in there?" Aria asked, worry starting to kick in._

_"He's not, okay? You've got the lighter, right, Spencer?" Alison urged them closer to the door._

_"Let's wait a second." Emily stopped them causing irritation to build up in Alison._

_"What, Emily?" Alison snapped._

_"I don't want to do this," Emily said, her guilt causing her to back out._

_"Fine. Go back. You're on your own," Alison waved her off._

_"Maybe Em's right, can't we just let the cops deal with it?" Valerie cut in, call her cliché but she had more than just a bad feeling about this._

_"Where's the fun in that? Girls, Toby Cavanaugh is a freak, and we need to teach him a lesson. If he thinks he can come and spy on us while we're in your bedroom, Emily, he needs to know that his little domain Is no longer a safe little hideout," Alison explained her reasoning before looking at the house in disgust, "Who knows what he does in there all day, that little freak."_

_"Are you sure that it was Toby?" Spencer voiced._

_"Yes! And it's a stink bomb, for God's sakes! We're not nuking the place. Now, let's do it. Give me the lighter," Alison motioned at Spencer to give her a lighter. She quickly threw it in only to pause at the door window, almost smug like before urging the girls to run. Seconds after The sound of glass shattering and the smell of smoke entered their senses._

_"Ali, what did you do?!" Spencer exclaimed in horror as they all stared at the chaos._

_"Come on, let's get out of here." Alison turned around and saw them still standing there in shock, "Let's go!"_

All of a sudden the sound of five cellphones went off at the same time. Jenna reached her hand out and handed Spencer her phone.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" She moved the phone closer to Spencer. The girls slowly opened their phones and read the text.

If only she could see how guilty you look...

-A

* * *

><p>"You're home late," Valerie commented as she placed the phone down. She had just finished ordering take out when her aunt came home.<p>

"I got caught up," Jess waved off before looking at Valerie in excitement, "I got the job." Valerie let out a surprised sound before hugging her aunt.

"Wow, congratulations," Valerie smiled proudly at the strawberry blonde woman in front of her.

"Not to mention, I ended up staying a little late," Jess sighed before giggling, "I got too caught up talking to some cute detective." Valerie smiled before picking up her car keys.

"Well I'm happy for you. And tonight we'll celebrate with some fine takeout," Valerie joked before heading out to the grille.

* * *

><p>Spencer looked up from her interior design booklet and saw Valerie entering and heading for the counter. She subtly left her father at the table before going up there to meet up with her.<p>

"Hey. I was gonna call you when I got home. How weird was that lunch?" Spencer commented as Valerie waited for the takeout bag.

"Tell me about it, you'd think she'd avoid us, not join us for a friendly lunch," Valerie said and Spencer nodded as Melissa and Wren entered the grille.

"Ooh, is that the new fiancé?" Valerie asked looking at him in appreciation. Spencer jokingly smacked her blonde friend.

"Don't, we don't need world war three to start if you keep looking at Melissa's new Mr. Perfect," Spencer laughed.

"I'd better get back." Spencer added as Valerie's bag came out.

"Alright, I'll text you later kay?" Valerie waved goodbye to her friend before heading back home once again.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Valerie sat up in her room, her cellphone laying in front of her. She was debating whether or not to call him. They haven't spoken in almost a whole year. Valerie sighed in defeat as she grabbed the phone and dialed his number. She mentally slapped herself for being so weak as the ringer continued. It went straight to voice mail. Valerie sighed.<p>

"Hey Jason, long time no talk. I know we haven't spoken in a while and it's weird for me to just call you out of the blue but I just wanted to... I just wanted to know if you were okay? I went to her funeral," Valerie's voice descended to a whisper, "And you weren't there and I was worried. Just call me back when you get this okay?"

Valerie hung up the phone and ran a hand down her face. A part of her wanted to completely forget about her past, about Jason. But the other part of her just wanted to be in his arms again, to feel wanted. The battle of the two continued but it seems like the latter was winning.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaaaaaaaat, I actually updated it XD The first chapter kind of sucked so I went and rewrote it. I originally pictured lily collins or nina dobrev as Valerie but for some reason Dianna Agron kept popping up in my mind so I kind of went and changed Valerie's appearance to match hers so this way there's three blonds and three brunettes. Also I will explain more of her relationship with Jason when he comes in, it'll make more sense trust me. <strong>

**outift: ** cgi/set?id=144626815

**The personality's with the girls are very distinct so I'm trying to make Valerie like a good girl gone bad and back to good if that makes sense XD. If you guys have any input please leave a review to notify me, I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

**xo**


End file.
